


More than a toy

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, god the shadow i've written is such an asshole, it's symboliiiiic, teenagers are a mess, they have a messy dandere/tsundere exchange, yoosk is stuck in a cupboard through half of the angst, yu is gonna go through some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yu enters the TV alone, Yosuke follows him, only to see him try to deal with his Shadow in secret.The situation gets out of hand.





	1. What's mine is yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I'm tired it's like 1 AM in the morning and I still have the other chapter to write  
> I just have 0 time for anything those time around.
> 
> Also there is a reason why I made Shadow Yu the way he is. I inspired myself of his winning quote from P4AU against Yosuke. Also symbolism. Think about it.

“What the hell...?”

 

Yosuke mumbled before the tall building before him.

 

A smooth, sleek house not far from the twisted shopping district, right at the place Yu's house should be.

The fact he saw Yu just entering it does not help either.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yosuke was just chilling out at Junes's electronics departement. Finding himself looking at the headphones on shelves, thinking he could maybe take a spare, he does bring his headphones into the TV World, it was pretty much a countdown until they broke because of some attacks or accidents.

 

He turns his head to look down section, and he perceives a familiar bowl-cut wearing leader.

As his mood instantly lit up from seeing his partner, he walks in his direction. As he was about to call out to him, he notices his expression.

This is not his usual serious-looking face. It's something completely different. Only he would be able to tell, but it has a certain nuance he can't put his finger on.

Worry maybe ? It was too brief.

 

Yu stops himself in front of the “entrance TV”, glances sides to sides, before putting his hand in and entering.

 

A shriek escape from Yosuke's mouth.

 

And instantly, as if by instincts, he follows him in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The house had a clean, plastic look to it. The same type Yosuke has seen a hundred times in the toy section. A doll's house. One you could open in two with just a push.

Although hat is certainly not posible with this one, as it's chained down with a rusted silver chain and lock doing several turns around the house, totally clashing with the aesthetic.

 

He had, understandably many questions. But none of them are going to get answered by standing around like a dolt in front of the creepy place your favorite guy just entered.

 

He rushed to, what looks likes the entrance door. A western style door, that you push and not slide to enter.

It was stupidly heavy, Yosuke grunted as he uses all of the arm strength to make it budge. As he finally cracks it open, he, obviously, in Prince of Disappointement fashion, falls face first onto the ground as his kunais make a clattering noise.

 

_Urr... Of course..._

 

He gets up to find himself in, what looks like the usual entrance of Yu's house. Expect for the plastic.

 

The ground he was on is obviously not what it should be. He remembers it being softer under his soles from his visits, and it wouldn't have made that clattering noise if it was soft.

 

He looks around, and his greeteed by more “fakes”.

The sofa was obviously hard, the chair were too “squared” to be real, the tissue under the kotatsu looks the same type as the one dolls are dressed in. But more creepy is the dolls around the kotatsu and on the chair.

On the chair was a looks like a very old doll of Dojima-san, right next to a newspaper. The same kind of doll his mother desbribed when she talks of her childhood.

 

But the kotatsu is where the really strange stuff is.

 

One is a typical kid's doll of Nanako-chan, and the rest was...

The Investigation Team. All of them in place the real ones would be.

Yukiko next to Chie, Kanji next to Naoto but a tiny bit farther on the side, Teddie next to Nanako-chan...

But there isn't one of Yu.

There's not one of Yosuke either.

 

One part of him is reassured to not be a part of the freak show, but the other is at loss.

The whole crew is here. He should be here. Both him and Yu. So where is he ?

The fact that the dolls are right on point does not help.

Rise is like those type of dolls you can change the clothes on, Kanji was the 100% hand-made, Yukiko's was traditional...

In the middle of his investigation, he found himself staring at what, would've been, Yu's place, with him by his side of course.

But it's empty.

 

He started to feel lonely.

 

 

He needed to go somewhere else, just do something.

 

_Let's see upstairs. Yeah upstairs._

 

But as soon as he put a foot on the stairs, something is wrong.

Yu's stairs are squeaky, but there isn't any noise. Come to think of it, the only noise he made since entering was the kunai clutter. And on top of that, the entrance, it was heavy, but he saw Yu pushing it without any problem, and _where is Yu !?_

 

His confusion made him hurry upstairs.

 

He found another replica, of Yu's room this time.

 

_God this is just a new level of weird._

 

But out of all the questions he asked himself, one was answered.

Where his doll was, on the futon.

He walked towards it to pick it up. His was... weird.

It was tiny and cute, wearing his uniform, it's even got the headphones. It was also a bit squishy, like a antistress, it's warm as well. Was it this type of dolls you can warm up by putting in the microwave ? It smells too. It smelled raw. Like, skin raw. The odor your sheets have when you sleep in it after some days, but it was a very strong smell. It also kind of smells like...

 

Yu.

A _lot_ like Yu.

It **reeks** Yu.

 

Of course he would know Yu's smell. It's Yu ! He's his partner, and best friend, and... well it's Yu.

 

Now that he thinks about it, the whole place kind of have Yu's smell. But only his though.

 

He noticed that one of the pads of the headphones looked like a button.

 

He probably shouldn't press it.

 

And as he was about to...

 

 

He heard squeaky noises. The stairs.

 

 

His instincts instantly told him to hide. Too bad there isn't many place to hide in here, the only option was the cupboard next to the TV.

 

He runed to it, opened it, it was weirdly heavier as well, and hid like his life depended on it. Only leaving it a tiny bit ajar to be able to peek through.

 

The squeaky noise stopped. A figure appeared through the gap, it was Yu. Yosuke let out a sigh of relief, but hesitant to come out of his hiding spot. Before he could decide what to do, Yu fumed :

 

“I know you're here. Show yourself.”

 

_Oh crap he knows I'm here, god he's gonna kill m-_

 

But once again, before he could act, he heard another voice, a very unsettling voice saying :

 

\- “Shouldn't you say “Show myself” ?”

 

Yosuke let out a tiny shriek before covering his mouth with his hand. He knew what that voice sounded like.

Yu.

And a Shadow.

 

Wasn't hard to put 2 and 2 together.

He couldn't see it, but he already knew.

 

“Oh look ! The leader came alone ? What, you were scared of your little buddies reactions ? Pathetic weakling.”

 

Shadows were always pretty insulting.

They make fake footage of you, braodcasted to the entire town, of course they're insulting. But to say it to your face like that... They insulted you, but in more subtle ways, by just describing how you feel, _But damn_.

 

“Didn't bring the idol ? Oh yeah, too annoying. Seriously, how much do we need to say “no” to her ? URG. What a clingy bitch.”

 

There was a little silence after that. Yosuke could still see Yu through the gap, he looked pissed, but the “I'm in control of my anger pissed”.

 

“Um ? No good ? Eh should've known. Let's see...

Nah I'm just messing with you. I know this won't make you budge. No need to look so tense “me”.

-What do you want ?

-You already know. But start by showing some fucking emotions. I'm so freaking tired of playing the cool card, oh yeah that's right, if we don't they could catch on.

Catch on to what ? You already know too. That they're just my little playthings.”

 

_Playthings ?_

That would explain the whole doll house aesthetic going on. But what does that mean ? Yu is still keeping the same face.

 

“They do what I tell them to do, they fawn over me like I'm some god, fuck, they give me power without even knowing ! Sometimes I just want them to shut their traps, give me that boost and call it a day.”

 

Yu mentionned that his Persona power grows stronger with his bond with others, _If you view it that way, anyone becomes a factory for power, of course there is some self-interest..._

But he knows that's not all there is to it. It's only a small part, of course there is a selfish desire, but there is other things too, it's not the whole truth. Yu appreciate his friends, he's sure of it.

 

“Come on ! Can you say something ? There is no one to do the talking for you unlike your little friendly reunions. Are you gonna call someone up ? After all, you can put anyone where they need to be and they'll be ok with it ! Want Naoto to do a run-down ? “Very well senpai ! My brain is all I'm good for anyway !”, want Chie to beat up a Shadow in your stead ? “Ok Yu-kun ! Cuz I'm too stupid to question you anyway !” !

 

God, does anything makes you react ? What am I talking about ?

 **Of course there is.** ”

 

Yosuke shifted uncomfortably after that sentence, a chill running down his spine.

 

“Those little things we wish would happen but we know it's just wishfull thinking.

Aww look at you ! I'm talking about things we wish and you think about that. How adorable.

You know a way to just... speed up the process.”

 

Yu expression had a slight change. A very slight one, but enough for his partner to pick on.

 

“OOOOH, I just touched a nerve ! FINALLY, the robot is showing some fucking emotions ! You know how much it hurts to keep it all inside. Especially with Yo-

\- Shut up.”

 

Yosuke was lost. All he has to understand the situation are snippets of info without context. Something he wishes, that he can speed up but doesn't. Altough Yu sounded so icy, he doesn't know what he's talking about, but this is a sore subject. _God what's going on ???_

 

\- “What's the matter ? Are you pissed when I talk about your little _boytoy_...?

\- I said shut up.”

 

_Boytoy !? What's he talking about !?_

 

\- “What ? Are you gonna say he _isn't_ your boytoy ? You give him half-smiles he flashes you back with a full one, you ask him to jump he says “how high ?”, you could be crushing him beneath your foot he'll enjoy it. No matter what you do, he'll praise you and cherish you like you're the most amazing thing in the world, that's all he's good for anyway !

\- How dare you...

\- Oh yeah how dare _ME_ for _**enjoying it**_ !!”

 

Yu looked... shocked. Very much so. This emotion is just so unusual on his face. He was gritting his teeth. This was not good.

 

“Don't look so stunned ! Everytime he looks up to you, says that you're awesome, how much you're better than him, you fucking _like_ it.

“You're so cool !”, “I wish I had your strength !”, “I'm so jealous !”, that's right ! Keep stroking my ego, so I won't feel guilty about stroking my dick at the thought of you !”

 

_Stroking his...? What...?_

 

\- “Stop...

\- _Stop_ ? That's what _you_ should stop doing ! Who fucking cares about what he could think !? He's my _toy_ ! _MINE_ ! Just go see him at the Samegawa or some shit, smoothtalk him for a bit until he starts drooling over us like all of those dumbass bitches we're not even interested in, then once he's doing his puppydog eyes and wagging his tail ready to accept any crap we throw at him, jut tackle him a do one of those hot make outs you dream so _lovingly_ about.

\- Just stop...

\- And if that doesn't work, just “speed up the process” with some emotional manipulation ! Bring back so many bad memories to the point he'll do anything to feel worth again, then fuck him in the mattress like the savage we are ! Who cares if it ruins our “friendship” ? All I want is the power boost, and for him to fawn over me so I can finally know how it feels to love someone and to have them _adore_ me back.

I'm so fucking **tired** having to keep appearances, “You're a real bro !”, “You're my best friend !”, “Let's be equals !” **fuck that shit**.

I'll _tie him up to me_ , I'll _manipulate_ him, I'll _BREAK_ him if that what it takes for him _ **TO LOVE ME**_.

\- Stop !

\- And then... And then... When he won't be able to hold back his pulsions... When he'll finally crack... I'll wisper in his ear :

“How does it feel to be tied up ?”

“How does it feel to _break_ ?”

“ _How does it feel to_ _be_ _ **my toy**_ _!??”_

\- HE'S NOT YOUR TOY !!

\- You're right.

 

He's not _MY_ toy.

He's _**OUR**_ toy.

Because _you're me_. Because _I'm you_.

And because he's _**OUR**_ _ **PARTNER**_.

 

\- NO ! _YOU'RE NOT_ _ **ME !!!**_

\- _**PARTNER NO !!**_ ”

 

Yosuke stormed out of his hidding spot. The whole scenery was shattered in one fell swoop. What was previously Yu's room in now the boards of a scene.

Shadow Yu was laughing maniacally.

 

\- “OOOh and he heard _everything_ ! What a PLOT-TWIST ! But it's too late sweetheart. In this show, _I_ write the scenario, cuz _I'm_ the puppetmaster !”

 

He disapeared in a cloud of dark fog, before reapppearing as a twisted monster.

A grey doll full of holes holding 6 dolls by strings, the dolls of the Investigation Team, with Yosuke's being tied in the hole in the place of his heart by red strings.

 

“I am a Shadow. The true self.”

“Let's play. We'll see which one of us breaks first !”

 


	2. Worst confession ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu has to accept his Shadow.  
> And even if they saw the worst, they're still a bunch of messy teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it took a DAY to write this. I need to update the tags.  
> Also god Shadow Yu is an asshole.

As the Shadow was laughing, Yu was on his knees. Not looking at his Shadow, but at Yosuke. Terrified.

 

“You... heard everything...?”

 

There was no use lying now. And him hearing everything is the least of their problems.

 

\- “Yeah... From the beginning...”

 

As he couldn't look more miserable, he struck his fists on the ground. Cursing.

 

\- “ “I wANteD HIm to fiNd OUt bUT nOt lIKE _tHIs_ !” Well you should have said it sooner _coward_ !”

 

As he claimed that, he was already charging an attack.

 

\- “Yu ! GET DOWN !”

 

Yosuke tackled him to the ground to dodge what looked very much like an electric attack. As he did, he turned around to see that Kanji's plushie was the one doing it. There was also something different about that attack... This isn't a Persona attack like Zio, it's more like...

That spark attack from Kanji's Shadow.

 

“Jiraya ! Masakukaja !”

 

If all of the dolls can attack, then he is really gonna need that speed boost.

 

\- “I order you to not use skills.”

 

The card disapeared as he was about to crush it.

 

\- “WHAT !? THAT'S _SO_ NOT FAIR !

\- As far as I know you never question the order he gives ! Also I'll be taking that.”

 

The monster then sended strings from his hands, he sprinted to dodge it, but it catched up easly, even if he was the fastest of the team. It entagled his limbs keeping him from moving at all.

Yu seemes to have somewhat woke up. He rushed to him katana in hand, put all his strenght in trying to cut the strings, only to be easly repelled.

 

“Sorry, my Bonds are unbreakable ! Now let's see.”

 

The strings were now tighter, some started to shine, and stick themselves right through him, doing the same mark the TV does when you enter it.

It hurted like HELL. It was investigating the depth of his being, his deepest and most private parts like walking in a park.

And then it started to rip them out.

 

Literally tearing his Shadow out. Having his previous humaniod form from when Yosuke met it for the first time in the shopping district, expect it had a red scarf around its neck, showing it's tamed.

 

“No way...

\- “Come on, don't be so shocked ! You can tear Persona out of Shadows, why shouldn't the reverse be possible ? Now _come here_.”

 

Yosuke was in agonizing pain, his strenght has been sapped away, he felt so weak, like his limb was just teared out. He looked at his other self, only to see it clawing it's fingernails on the ground trying to slow-down the “Bonds” taking him away.

 

“It's strugling ! Don't act like you don't want it too, we know it's not true. Wanna play hard to get ? _I love it_ , games gotta have some fun !”

 

As it was dragged into one the holes of the giant grey doll, it extended its right hand in its other self's direction. Desperately wanting to be whole. Before disapearing in the Shadow.

 

Yu got up and picked his katana again, rushing to the monster and slashing it. Doing damage to it.

But, as soon as he did, the Yukiko doll danced, and healed him, before being followed by Chie's, kicking Yu away. And Rise's gave the Shadow a defence boost, followed by Naoto's, casting Tetrakarn on itself.

 

The outcome was obvious, there was no way they could win.

 

Yosuke, still bond by the strings, yelled :

 

“Yu ! We can't win you know it ! I know it's hard but you need to-”

 

As he was about to finish, his body felt a sensation, a very private one.

Tickles, touches, kisses and bites.

He cut off his sentence with a noise in between a scream and a moan. Trying to twist his body, to try to maybe make the sensation stop.

 

“What are you doing to him !?

\- Everything you wish _YOU_ were doing to him, pervert. Is that good enough for you or do you want a description ?

\- You BASTARD !”

\- Now THAT'S what I want ! That “I hate you to death” stare ! How does it feel to be human ?”

 

He started to rush to the Shadow again.

 

Yu was too blinded by rage, the Shadow was way too much of an asshole to get any progress, Yosuke had to be the one to defuse the situation.

Exept it's hard to think when you can feel your other self being violated. Yosuke screamed at the top of his lungs :

 

\- “Yu ! Come- _hur..._ Come here !”

 

Thank god this was enough for Yu to turn around and rush back.

He could feel all of the touches and things being done to his Shadow continuously.

 

\- “God, are you all right !?” He screamed as he picked up Yosuke's tied body.

\- “ Well, I feel like I'm being ra- _mmh..._ But I'm not hurt... 'Xept for the bite- _owowowowow”_

 

He found himself having a certain thought.

That those sensation would've been pleasant, if it was another context and _god please_ not a monster doing it.

 

Jiraya was enduring those monstrosities directly, not being honest with himself right now would be the _biggest insult_ he could ever do.

And if he denies his true thoughts now and his Shadow REALLY does come back, that would really suck.

 

He felt tears runing down his cheeks, followed by blood from his nose. He closed his eyes. He found himself thinking :

 

_Make it stop... That's not what I want..._

_I don't whant his Shadow..._

 

Another sensation surfaced, exept this one was not rough or hungry.

Yu was hugging him, he couldn't see his face, but he could feel his tears.

 

\- “I'm _so so sorry_... It's so hard... It's so hard to accept... I swear, you guys aren't just my toys... Please I swear...” This next words need to count, he wispered in his hear :

\- “I believe... you...”

 

_I want the real one._

 

A green light appeared from Yu's Shadow, piercing right through it, Jiraya emerging, throwing it's yellow shurikens in Yosuke's directions, cutting the twisted bonds.

He felt it back.

 

“Oh YES, glad to have you back buddy ! Although I still don't think we're gonna win...”

 

Yu let go of Yosuke, before walking towards his Shadow.

 

“Err... Yu ?”

 

He couldn't see his eyes. As he walked towards the Shadow, the Shadow started to glitch out.

As he moved closer and closer, the Shadow's squirms and screams became more and more intense.

He has no idea what was happening in Yu's head, but it was probably the most epic mental smackdown of the century.

The Shadow turned back into it's original form.

 

\- “How ? HOW ?! You were in agony a second ago ! You were screaming in rage ! How can you be so calm !?

\- Don't you know ? Don't WE know ? The “master” can learn from the “puppets”. Yes I'm a coward who hides behind his “friends”. Yes I'm a manipulative douchebag who thinks of my pride and gain. Yes I'm a closet pervert who enjoys getting praised.

\- But we NEED IT. We want to feel loved ! I don't want to go back to an empty life with no bonds ! I don't care what it takes ! I'll pull their strings, I'll _destroy_ them if it means they'll stay with me !!

\- Yeah. I know.”

 

Yu pulled his Shadow up, and hugged it. Maybe as a way to apologize to himself.

 

\- “ “You dumbass that's for girls !”

\- Heh. Come on let's go home, we'll see the others. That'll make us feel less alone, right ?”

 

Shadow Yu nodded on his shoulder, before disapearing.

Yu fell on his knees again, Yosuke huried at his side.

 

“You guys had it rough... Facing yourself really does hurt.

\- Wow you did one hell of a 180 at the end.

\- If I have continued to deny it, it would have probably killed us. Also you getting your Persona back kind off woke me up I guess.

Also you wispering in my ear made me think, my Shadow's right, I want more of this.

\- Oh.”

 

Time for the awkward moment.

 

“Do you want to talk about the elephant in the room or...?

\- Go ahead.

\- Oooook huuuuh... I'll make it simple. Get up.”

 

Yu got back on his feet.

 

“So first.”

 

Yosuke slapped him the face with his right hand.

 

\- “Ow !

\- _THAT'S_ for entering the TV alone.

\- I deserve that one...

\- Second.”

 

Yosuke slapped him again with his left hand.

 

\- “OW !!

\- _THAT'S_ for not saying anything about what you were going through.

\- I deserve that one too.

\- And, FINALLY;”

 

As Yu was closing his eyes expecting a third one, he placed both his hands on Yu's cheeks.

 

And slightly, SLIGHTLY, brushed his mouth against his.

 

_Yeah I know it's a kiss shut up Jiraya._

 

As he let go of him, as Yu was looking very surprised (this expression really doesn't suit him), he claimed :

 

“ _THAT'S_... _**THAT'S**_ payback for what I've just been through !!”

 

He felt very weak in the legs, and very flustered. That is sure as hell _not_ how he imagined his first kiss.

Yu held his hand to his mouth and articulated :

 

\- “Isn't the expression “paying back a hundred times fold ?”

\- DUDE, I won't be able to payback the half of what I've lived in my entire lifetime !”

 

Yu showed a bit of a smirk.

 

\- … Does that mean you're willing to try ?

\- Huuuuh...”

 

_Shit he got me._

 

\- “Can I at least have another one ?

\- NUH- _HUH_. That was all for me ! If you want more go get it yourself !”

 

Right on cue as he said that, Yu statrted walking towards him.

 

“WAITWAITWAITWAIT-

\- Didn't you say that I gotta go get it myself ?

\- Well, YEAH bu-”

 

Then he shutted him up with his mouth.

It was messy, sloppy, and very slobbery. A “go with the flow” kiss.

And everytime the brunette would try to push back to say something, the other would just close up the gap again and again.

Until Yosuke fell down on his back.

 

“OW ! DUDE I thought you had problems being forward !

\- I do. But I feel really confident right now.

\- Why ?

\- Because I just accepted my instincts and you kissed me. I've never felt better about my feelings.” Yosuke tried to wash up the saliva on his face with his sleeve :

\- “And that's enough for you to go for it ?

\- Yeah. Do you want to do it with me ?”

 

Yosuke chocked. Hoping it was on his saliva and not Yu's.

 

\- “I'M SORRY, _WHAT_ ????

\- It was worth asking you just for your reaction.” He said while grinning.

\- Ok stop the bus I'm getting off.

\- Being shy ? According to Izanagi, I like it.

\- No we're moving a BIT FAST. We jumped from “best bud” to “making out with the toungue” in less than 10 minutes ! Where is the heartfelt confession !? Where is the heartpounding first date !? There is nothing romantic about any of this !!

\- You want some romance ? Ok.”

 

He picked up the brunette off the ground and carried him princess style.

Yosuke covered his face in his hands.

 

\- “That's it I hate you.

\- Hey.

\- Urr... What !?”

 

Yu's expression got softer.

 

\- “Thank you for sticking with me even after seeing that. I love you.

\- WHA- dude... Like... Really ? Like you really do ?

\- Have you heard my Shadow ? I'm obsessed with you.

\- Please stop I'm gonna die from embarrassment...

\- I have a question too. Will you be my boyfriend ?”

 

Yosuke nodded, his hands hiding his expression.

 

\- “You have shitty taste. I mean _**me**_... Shitty taste.

\- My taste is great. It's the other's that's broken. Also your answer please ?

\- I already told you...”

 

Yu lookes at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“You really want me to say it...? FINE. Yes...

\- And...?

\- _Urr_ , I love you too... Uh, Yu ? Wait are you crying !?

\- I guess. It's just, I can't believe it's real...

\- Believe me I don't either ! Mister Perfect loving me ? You better tell me every single detail on how the hell that happened. But first can you put me down ? I wanna do something.”

 

So Yu put him down, after 10 seconds or so, Yosuke grabbed his hand.

 

“C-Come on, let's go home.”

 

Yu turned around to look away, his hand on his mouth, ears red.

 

\- “I can't believe we went from my worst nightmare to my dream come true.

\- Hey, the discussion about this thing isn't over, but, we'll talk about it later, not in a place full of Shadows.

\- Yeah.” He moved closer to his partner to wisper : “In my bedroom.

\- _DUDE !!_

\- Oh, we'll have to tell the others too.

\- Oh that's rig- oh crap your fangirls are gonna kill me.

\- If they hurt you I'll kill them first.

\- I'm flattered but please don't. No seriously please don't after seeing the crazy inside you I'm worried.

\- The only crazy inside me is crazy for you.

\- STOP I'M GONNA DIE !!

\- I don't want to stop. Also look at me.”

 

Yu put his other hand at Yosuke chin, lifting it up for a kiss. A nice one.

 

\- “Man... This is gonna sound stupid but... Worst confession ever.

\- We agree on that one. Worst confession ever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You always need fluff at the end.  
> i purposly left things unanswered, what the button on the doll does (take a wild guess), why does Yu make noises and Yosuke doesn't, just leave it to your imagination, it's not fun if I gave all the answers !  
> pfiou I don't know what to say. I just hope you liked that Dandere/Tsundere exchange !


End file.
